


lovely

by lynnpaper (27beansprouts)



Series: obikin ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, anakin skywalker is a power bottom, dear god in heaven please forgive me, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27beansprouts/pseuds/lynnpaper
Summary: There are very few ways this will end. Most of them involve little to no clothing at all, some of them involve a bed, and all of them would most certainly be strongly disapproved of by any respectable Jedi.In other words, both Obi-Wan and Anakin know where this is going to go.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: obikin ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129010
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psychoannalyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoannalyse/gifts).



> no one was going to tell me that writing smut is a very emotional spiritual awakening? rude
> 
> anyway i struggled through this like an english lit essay and i hope at least one person speaks to me in the comments with enough kindness to rival gandhi

The metal plate heats up suddenly, copper wire sparking, and there is a hiss and a crack of electricity as Anakin jerks back reflexively with a muttered “fuck.”

“Maybe later,” Obi-Wan says casually from where he sits on the other side of the couch, watching Anakin tinker with his mechno hand. If Ahsoka were here he would have said _language_ , but she’s not, so he doesn’t have to be a good influence. And it’s entertaining to watch Anakin squirm.

Anakin pauses while the meaning registers in his brain.

“You _horny nerf herder_ ,” Anakin grumbles under his breath, blush spreading across his cheeks.

“You’re not any better yourself.”

“Says the Jedi master,” Anakin quips, his full attention now on Obi-Wan.

 _Ah_.

It’s silent for a moment, both of them running the scene through their heads. There are very few ways this will end. Most of them involve little to no clothing at all, some of them involve a bed, and all of them would most certainly be strongly disapproved of by any respectable Jedi.

In other words, both Obi-Wan and Anakin know where this is going to go.

Anakin cracks first. His eyes darken in an instant, and suddenly he’s moving forward, crowding Obi-Wan into the corner of the couch. Obi-Wan automatically backs up. Anakin closes in on him, hunger in his gaze. A predator having found its prey.

Then they are kissing, and Anakin all but _shoves_ Obi-Wan into the bedroom, tearing at his clothes, fingers clumsily untying his obi as if he’s never done this before. Which could not be further from the truth.

“Forgotten how to take them off?” Obi-Wan asks amusedly, tempted to give him a hand if it will get him undressed quicker.

“You’re wearing too much,” Anakin complains, moving closer so they’re almost pressed together. Obi-Wan watches through heavy-lidded eyes as Anakin fumbles with his tabards, undoing the front of his tunic and hastily pushing it off his shoulders. He immediately presses a kiss to Obi-Wan’s chest, moving from his collarbone down to his sternum. To his stomach. Lower.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, head falling back as Anakin closes his lips over him, moving slowly at first. He cannot stifle the groan which slips from his throat as Anakin takes him deeper, hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

_This boy will be the death of him._

But he’s known that for a while now.

“Anakin.”

His name is a guttural sound in Obi-Wan’s throat.

“Anakin, _stop._ ”

Oh, how it pains him to say that.

Anakin obeys, gazing at Obi-Wan through his lashes, lips swollen and slightly parted. Obi-Wan turns his head away, knowing there’s no way in hell he can look at that face and _not_ come instantly.

He stands, clearly on steadier legs than Obi-Wan — which is immensely unfair, but there are, of course, ways to rectify that problem. Including but not limited to fucking him until he forgets his own name.

 _Lovely_ , Obi-Wan thinks.

They’re on the bed now, and Obi-Wan doesn’t recall how they got here — but he can feel the tightness of Anakin around him, and Anakin is making the loveliest little sounds, and Obi-Wan has never heard him say _please_ this many times in his life.

Anakin weight is rested on his elbows, head in his arms, jaw slack in ecstasy purely from the sensation of Obi-Wan moving in him. With every thrust, he lets out a breathless moan, arms shaking as Obi-Wan quite literally _fucks_ the sense out of him. Obi-Wan slides an arm across his middle, roughly pulling him up to press Anakin’s back against his own chest, and Anakin lets out a cry of pleasure. _Beautiful_ , Obi-Wan thinks.

Anakin reaches up to grab at Obi-Wan’s hand where it’s wrapped around his throat. Not _choking_ him, per se — although the thought does cross his mind that he wouldn’t mind that either — but a reminder of who exactly is in control here. And if that alone is enough to turn Anakin into a squirming, whimpering mess, then he’s not surprised that he can’t seem to find any last shreds of coherence within his mind.

Obi-Wan is the only thing holding him up at this point, as Anakin is completely and utterly pliant in his arms. Obi-Wan tightens his grip anyway, having to hold on to something to ground himself before he loses control.

They move together in a heated, passionate dance, Obi-Wan’s arm around Anakin’s waist, hand around the base of his neck; Anakin’s fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair, carding through the soft strands, tugging harshly when Obi-Wan dips his head to kiss his neck. He thinks he might burst into flames.

“You’re beautiful,” Obi-Wan breathes.

 _Says you_ , Anakin thinks, because his voice doesn’t seem to work with Obi-Wan buried inside him.

Mere moments later, he’s falling apart all over again, stars exploding before his eyes, Obi-Wan’s name a prayer on his lips.

* * *

Soft, even breaths are the only noise in the room. The sheets rustle, bare skin whispering across fabric. They lie together, spent, sweaty, satisfied. Anakin rests on his side, tracing patterns on Obi-Wan’s chest where he’s stretched out on his back.

“I love you,” Obi-Wan says, tiredly rolling over to face Anakin.

“That’s it?” Anakin asks, affronted. “Not ’that was the best sex of my life, Anakin. Let’s do it again tomo—‘“

He’s interrupted by Obi-Wan whacking him in the face with a pillow.

"'—ow, Anakin. You're the most handsome boy in the wo—'"

Another whack. 

“ _Ow_ ,” he complains.

“This is when you say ‘ _I love you too_ ,’ dear one,” Obi-Wan says.

“ _I love you too, dear one_ ,” Anakin mimics, then yelps as Obi-Wan smacks him again, very tempted to remind him of his manners, not quick to forget the _pleases_ which fell from his lips like rain.

Anakin grins. “Do that when you’re getting me off and I might come faster.”

Obi-Wan grimaces. “Disgusting,” he says, pulling Anakin into his arms. Anakin nuzzles his throat, sighing contentedly when Obi-Wan combs through the tangled strands of his hair, nails scratching his scalp. 

“You know you want to,” Anakin mumbles against his neck.

Obi-Wan pulls away to gaze at the very pretty jedi in his bed, expression completely serious. “Perhaps.”

“Really?”

“No.”

Anakin laughs out loud, and Obi-Wan would be damned if it isn’t the loveliest sound in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> i need everybody to understand that the only thought running through my head while i wrote this was of one of my dear friends, saying “bro…. that exam was like getting rammed up the ass with a 9 inch dildo, no lube” and that’s just way too much knowledge for a mere mortal like me
> 
> dedicated to [Psychoannalyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoannalyse/pseuds/Psychoannalyse), who happened to agree with me that one of them has gotta get railed into a mattress at some point.
> 
> (find me on tumblr as [lynnpaper](https://lynnpaper.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
